Catseye
by Palkitty
Summary: Ember & Cutter's Tribes have joined up once more and moved on. Now a past tribal member who was thought to be dead is fighting Winnowill and a mystery of secrets unfold.
1. Fresh starts

Pal: I'm here with my 2nd story! [looks around] I don't know where Buddy has gone of to. . . Oh well. I just wanted all of you who are going to read my story to know that I am ALWAYS open to suggestions and all. I'm not sure if this will be a crossover or not yet. I am using authentic Elves and some of my own making. . . ^_^ So tell me how you like it!!! Cheers! And have fun reading. . . ^_^  
  
Oh and for the Disclaimer: Nope I don't own Elfquest. However if I did I would still be a fan, but of my own work!! ^_^ . . . But I don't. However Catseye and any other unusual characters ARE ALL MINE!! That's all. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Catseye  
  
A traveling band riding on wolves slowed their pace at the appearance of a large forest up ahead. It was a massive forest that had remained untouched for thousands upon thousands of years. Once they were at the edge of the great forest the leader held up her hand and the group stilled completely. The young leader's ears flicked back and forth as if looking for any sign of movement or anything that could cause later distress. In a matter of moments, during which the elven girl detected nothing, a decision was made. With a flick of her hand the group slowly walked into the dark dense forest.  
Unseen to the band of long-time travelers, a lone figure watched motionless. Her tawny red hair rolled softly around her soft face. Knowledge from years upon years of solitude reflected within her eyes and the lines of her face. She watched the group whom she had watched over for years enter her domain. They traveled straight under the branch that she sat on with no awareness of her presence.  
Moments pasted and the group silently ventured deeper into these new woods. As they walked almost single file, they reached a clearing in the woods that a stream had created some standing pools of water. One elf named Pike commented to Scouter who rode just behind him.  
"It's almost like we're back in the old forest. I mean it feels like I can feel the Father tree growing around us even though that tree has been dead for thousands of years."  
"I know what you mean," Scouter replied. At that instant they both felt the magic surrounding the place, as well as noticed that their chief had stopped. They looked at each other and heard Ember from the head of the line call for Suntop. When they looked up Stongbow, Ember, and Dewshine all had their weapons out and were looking around for something. Suntop came up to Ember and started speaking to him in low tones.  
Up in a nearby tree the lone figure watched as her home was invaded by the new comers. She listened very intently, for somewhere in her heart she hoped they would stay. It had been thousands of years since she had seen many of the faces before her and when she heard they were headed on there across the plains she had been so happy. However, what she was hearing was now was not how she had been hoping her home would be taken by the Wolfriders. It would be time for her to interfere soon.  
"Suntop, Can you tell who made this? Who's magic it is?" Ember asked quietly to Suntop.  
"I can't tell who's it is, but I can tell you it feels similar to Winnowill's." Ember's eyes widen just slightly. The loner watched and felt Ember's open sending.  
Careful everyone! We can't be certain but Suntop says the magic's similar to Winnowill's. Spread out everyone and look.  
"Call off your search Chief Ember. I am not and never will be Winnowill. Nor do I plan to do anything except fight Winnowill." The lone figure's voice echoes through the woods. All the Wolfriders suddenly felt the presence of the elven lady. There was a sudden drop in the weapons and Ember called them down. She then called to the voice.  
"If you are not Winnowill and say that you fight her why don't you show yourself?" Ember called.  
Laughter echoes through the trees and all the faces look up. "You will see me when you see me and not a moment before. Have you no patience Ember Chief? Are you so much like Cutter that you can not even wait until it is meant to be? I will leave you with my gift, a new home for the tribe of 4 tribes. Until we meet again Ember." With that said the lone figure jumped from tree to tree without so much as a shift of a leaf nor did anyone see her. And then her presence was gone to the Wolfriders.  
The whole tribe looks around at the semi-clearing. There were trees as tall as those from the Father Tree and taller. The waterfall at the far end was a dainty little thing. It flowed over one hollow and into another down the rock faced cliff that showed. A magnitude of flowers ran around as though there was no other thing to do. Ember looked around pleased at this new Holt but before she made a decision she called for meeting.  
It was decided in this meeting that they would stay for now and call for Cutter. Everyone dispersed and looked around the clearing for their caves and dens. Ember stood back and watched as everyone scrambled about. Skywise, knowing the heart of his chief, Cutter, took to the trees and within mere moments he realized that the one tree that dominated the center of the clearing was somehow related to the Father Tree. How he did not know. Instead he called to Srongbow to see if he would share his suspicion.  
Stongbow came to see and within moments it was decided that the chiefs would den in this old tree. Ember then went to Suntop to see if he could get a hold of the others at the Sun Village. Soon after everyone was settled Ember finally went to see about her den in the old tree. She hopped from branch to branch to the hole that she thought she would use. However, when she looked inside she was surprised at what she saw. Someone had already lived in this den for sometime. It was then that she heard the loner's voice once more in a sending.  
I lived in that den, Ember. However I will not live in the Holt for now. I would appreciate if you would take care of the more valuable items. There was a moment of hesitation. I would like the silver dagger though. It's located in the shoulder bag at your right. Ember looked to the right and saw the leather bag. Yes, that's the bag. I want you to deliver it to the wolves that will be appearing right about now. Outside there was a commotion. Ember looks outside to see two packs of wolves: the Wolfrider's wolves and a pack of unknown wolves. She picked up the bag and jumped down from the tree. Cautiously, she approached the lead wolf. The lead wolf from the other pack looked up as Ember just dropped it around its head. Then the wolf now with a leather bag around its neck slipped away into the woods.  
Skywise walked up saying, "What was that all about and what did you give those wolves?" She looked at him and shrugged. Then turned away. He got a little bit irritated. "Well aren't you going to answer me?!"  
She turned back to him with cold eyes. "Are you demanding an answer? I don't have to give you one. What I do is my problem."  
"Yeah, but it is also the tribe's if it can get someone hurt," he growled back. Her eyes narrowed and they darkened.  
Quietly she spoke, "Are you challenging me?" For a moment there was a silent pause before Skywise backed away.  
"No. I am not challenging you. I am however questioning the wisdom of that move." He looked away and looked back. Then he opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself and walked away.  
The rest of the tribe turned away when it was evident that there was not going to be a challenge. Ember turned away and went off to find Suntop. She didn't have to travel very far as it being that he was sitting inside the tree where she was treeing in. He was in meditation so she waited. In a few minutes he came out of the meditation and said, "Savah's going to tell Cutter that we found a place and where it is. He should be here soon. Ember sits down and waits. Soon she gets talking to her brother and tells him what had happen.  
"Do you think I did the right thing?" She asks. If there was one person who was to be her closest friend it was undoubtedly her twin brother. She shared everything important with him. He understood what she wanted. Reassurance.  
"I think that if you didn't do the right thing that you would have known and done something already-not come to me." Suntop answered. "I was about to tell you that I felt an unusually familiar presence. It was like I was with my other mentor, you know the one I haven't seen, the one whom I only hear from in meditation or in sleep." He gets up and walks over to the entrance. He leans on the doorframe and looks out over the new Holt. "I don't know what to do, Ember. To be honest, I feel that for some reason I should know that person we heard. The one who told you to give her that stuff. She's close to me and I'm beginning to think that she means more then we know." He laughed for a moment, then said " But hey you know how things can be. Maybe I wish to meet my mentor so much I wished it to be her."  
Ember opened her mouth to talk when there was a flash of light outside. She got up from next to him to walk outside. She smiled at Suntop and said, "Shall we go meet the rest of our family?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pal: End of . . . . Chapter. Hey!! I got it right this time . . . maybe it's just 'cuz Buddy isn't around. I know its not that great of a place to stop but it's the best I can do for the moment . . . ^_^ Oh well, now for the Recognition's Board. . . [pauses] oh wait it's a new story right? Oops. Never mind. I appreciate all those of you who are kind enough that you are going to review. [Mutters to self] Now, where did Buddy go. . .  
  
R&R!! PLEASE!!! 


	2. Challenge

Pal: Wow! I finally got me another chapter up!!  
  
Buddy: About time. . . Don't expect the next one for another 6 months.  
  
Pal: BUDDY!! I'm going to tell everyone all about how you try to take over the other story if you aren't nice to me.  
  
Buddy: [innocent look] Whatever are you talking about?  
  
Pal: [not buying it] anyway why don't we start the chapter. Oh yeah disclaimer: Nope nope nope and of course nope. I don't own Elfquest. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At another location in the deep woods, a female elf was making a new home for herself as well when a group of wolves wandered into the cave made partly out of the roots of an old tree. It was an old favorite spot that was a few moments hike for one who was an elf and not obvious to anyone who hadn't spent much time in the woods. The lead wolf was a stunning silver gray that was perfect for sudden appearances. The wolf was the only link to the fact that this particular elf was once part of the Wolfriders as well. Her ties where as strong as Cutter's. And just as deep. She understood the 'way' more then many of those whom had lived within the tribe for the thousands upon thousands of years. However, life had lead her to lead another less traveled path, one that most people did not dare to travel. And it had left her with nothing but solitude and loneliness. She had been the one destined for leadership until the fatal accident. The wolf nudged her hand and suddenly growled bringing her out of her memories of the accident. There was a distant boom as something very large hit the ground. The elf's head snapped back as she looked in the direction of the new tribe's home. She jumped from tree to tree and soon was getting close to the Holt. When she arrived she was somewhat surprised to see a castle like object in the center of the clearing. But in a moment she was both smiling and crying. For her, it was the first time that she had seen her brother in nearly 20 thousand years. Ever since he went to sleep. Soft tears fell gracefully down her cheeks and a few got away to drip onto the grass below. The rest were brushed away by her hands unnoticed. Silently she watched her once family embrace and greet each other.  
  
Down in the Holt Ember and Suntop raced to greet their parents not knowing that they were being watched by a pair of tearful eyes, but hung back and waited for the others to come out first. The castle that opened to release the group of friends and family members was enormous. It was a large structure that seemed a bit out of place in the old woods. Its looming stature was enough to make all the small creatures in the area run to their dens and holes that they had begun to emerge from. The elves that emerged from the looming structure that was the home of the first ones seemed happy to see those around them. A pair of opposites, one tall dark and beautiful the other tall pale and handsome seemed to hold back and wait for the others to pass. However, as each of the others were greeting family these two were not forgotten. Ember and Suntop, once they saw that everyone else was out, raced once more for the pair.  
"Father" Ember muttered as she wrapped her arms around the male elf. Beside her, her brother had done a similar thing to their mother. The blonde elf gave the others a grin and then picked up Ember and threw her up a few feet in the air, much like he used to do when she was little. She laughed as her mother tried to get him to put her down.  
"Cutter! You put her down she's not a cub anymore." The brown haired elf said. Much to Ember's dismay Cutter put her down softly. And then gave the brunette a look and grinned.  
"You're just jealous Lita, my love, because I haven't done that to you in a while. However," his grin became even more pronounced, "later if you want we can . . . " He trailed off to whisper something in her ear and she laughed softly. Ember and Suntop just rolled their eyes at each other. Soon they stopped their playful banter and looked around at the forest that their daughter and son had brought them to.  
The trees were as looming as the castle like structure that clouded the opening. As they admired the forest, Ember noticed another elf that had not come out with the rest of the tribe. She allowed her parents to examine the area outside the castle and went to see what he was up to. He turned as he heard her approach. His eyes flashed black like crystal onyx before he noticed whom it was. Then he simply seemed to wait until she spoke. "So you're the one who's going to take the castle back to the Sun Village. I wouldn't have guessed my father would have trusted you to do it. But then again you have changed since I was a cub." Ember's voice was like a call from the past. She had not seen the conflicts that had gone on between her father and this elf. Only heard from those who had. The elf flipped his long maroon robe around and began to walk out toward Cutter. However, he suddenly stopped and turned around to Ember. His eyes held a bit of sorrow within them. When he spoke it was not in hatred as one might have thought but in the sorrow reflected in his eyes. "One day you too might change when you loose someone dear to you as well." Ember felt a brief moment of something akin to shame. She knew of whom he spoke of with such sorrow. She took a moment to gather some more of her thoughts. Finally she said to him, "Although you are only my acquaintance you have my highest regards. He was a dear friend to us all and he will be missed by us all, Rayek." Those words seemed to soften the dark elf's eyes, if only for a fleeting second. She turned as he nodded to her and she realized that she was now left with another choice to make. She walked back out into the sunlight again. Her thoughts were all in a mess. Suntop had only come with her so that she would have a way to contact the other half of her family for his abilities to send were far greater then any of the others. She watched her brother and the other tribe mates talking together. She felt a pang of sadness for she knew her brother was going to have to go back to the Sun Village. Without her. She kept on smiling as she walked back toward her family. Too much change had happened in the last few years. They had lost a few others in various wars of various reasons. But somehow it wasn't the same as losing a mentor. Ember reached her mother and father in time to hear the end of what Skywise had been saying to Cutter. However things did not look good. " . . . Walked away with a leather bag around its neck. If there is another elf around here especially with power like Winnowill's it could and probably will mean trouble for us," Skywise was saying. "Are you still questioning what I'm doing, Skywise?" Ember said to his back. Skywise stopped moving for a moment. Then he turned around and stared at her. There seemed to be a moment of another stare down. However this time he did not back down. Instead he stood tall and looked her straight in her eyes. "This is not when I would have wanted this to happen but I've thought about it all afternoon. Yes Ember, I'm challenging you as the chief."  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Pal: I have finished another chapter!!!! YEAH!!! I was going to make the chapter longer but you know how it is when you reach a point and it just seems like a really good place to stop. ^_^ Review people it would be a good thing!! ^_^  
  
Buddy: [whispers to the readers] She doesn't really want reviews.  
  
Pal: BUDDY am I going to have to close you in the closet again?  
  
Buddy: Shutting up, madam.  
  
Recognition Board time: To the ONLY person to review . . . thanks Cercy!! I appreciate the review . . . Now you know what the board is and who Buddy is ^_^ 


	3. Unexpected Outcome

Pal: HA! I got another chapter up REALLY FAST. ^_^ I never do that. . .  
  
Buddy: Don't we know it.  
  
Pal: DO I NEED BRING OUT THE INTERDIMMENSIONAL FRYING PAN OF DOOM?!?!?!- *The IFPoD is copyrighted to Selly *  
  
Buddy: . . . Haven't you used enough of Selly's stuff already?  
  
Pal: Nope not yet. Not if I give reference to her. Ok let's just get on with the chapter . . .  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-  
  
"You're challenging me." Ember stated in non-belief. She looked at him coolly. "So you're going to take on all the responsibilities of chief after my father dies?" For a moment both of their eyes flicker over to Cutter. He showed no sign of helping either way. Once more their eyes were back on each other. There was a moment's hesitation. After that there would be no turning back. Neither moved and that chance of confronting without drastic changes was gone. Ember knew by the spark in Skywise's eyes that this had to end. Now.  
It took an inner strength for her to tear her gaze away from his. At that second she realized that wasn't the best thing to do. A chief or lead wolf never backs down and she felt a small portion of her status slip away from under her. It became evident that the entire tribe was watching every move they both made. It also seemed evident that there was a slight stir in the tribe. 'Why hadn't Cutter done anything?' was the unspoken question running wild. However it was obvious that he was not going to interfere with the outcome. Some of the tribe believed that this went against the way. But no one was going to contradict what Cutter's unspoken command was. 'Do not interfere with this challenge'.  
Ember was a bit afraid when she saw her brother standing there by her parents unmoving. She reached out to him in a way that could only be felt by her twin. She smiled as she felt him encouraging her back. Where would she be without him? He knew as much as she did that this was the way. There would be no turning back. Up until this point Skywise had been contradicting every decision that Ember had made and it was time it stopped.  
"Fine Skywise, you'll have your challenge. We leave now. We have to find a place to have it at. The two continued to stare at each other for a moment before they turned and walked out of the clearing. Skywise made an exaggerated bow to allow Ember to walk first. She held her head high as she walked steadily not even glancing at her parents as she went by. Right behind her Skywise kept pace with her. Behind him the entire tribe followed as closely as possible.  
It took sometime for the group to find another clearing large enough and far enough away to make both fighters comfortable. Skywise wanted a big enough distance that should she live they would not have to cross paths and Ember didn't want to be to close when Skywise won. Funny, how the challenge hadn't even begun and she already knew she was going to loose. She had already gone through this once before but she felt a strange difference between the two times. She wondered if she was bound to die this time instead of just be knocked out cold like last time. Whatever the outcome, it had arrived.  
"We have found a place, it starts now" Skywise said. He then walked to the center of the clearing were he waited for Ember to join him his weapon of choice out. Ember stalled. She felt her first moment of fear. This was not a practice fight incase the humans found their new holt and attacked. This was another elf. And she now knew the hurt and anger at oneself that she had seen reflected in the eyes of Strongbow so long ago. However her wolf blood began to kick in at that very moment and a thought struck her head. Kill or be killed. She had to shake her head to clear the though from her mind. and as she pulled out New Moon. She knowingly felt that she could not go into a battle that she knew she would loose with a weapon that technically wasn't hers. She looked at her father and reached to put the weapon in his hand. He smiled for the first time but didn't take New Moon. Instead he looked her in the eyes and she felt his kind heart once more in a sending meant only for her.  
*I know you can tell what's going to happen. And although you are prepared for the worst I want you to know that I know you will survive. You may not be a chief but you will still have the blood of the chiefs before you running through your veins. Be strong, my daughter* Then he slowly pushed New Moon back to her. Her breath caught. Surely he couldn't mean for her to take New Moon as well. But by the look in his eyes that was exactly what he meant for her to do. She felt a heart full of warmth that suddenly went cold as she walked out into the clearing. This is it she thought. I've got to do my best. She looked straight into Skywise's eyes.  
"The one who looses is expelled from the tribe. That is the outcome of the challenge" Ember spoke straight to Skywise. He nodded briefly then waited.  
Skywise waited for her with a look that said nothing. It was purely blank of all emotion. She was waiting for him to make the first move and glanced away from at her brother and she almost missed him move. He came straight at her and she brought up new moon to block when he jumped. She turned as she watched him twist and come straight back down in front of her. She was ready and stabbed at him with her sword. He blocked it and tried to through her off balance. She tipped and rolled when she came up she didn't hear him behind her until the last possible second. She twisted, tucked and rolled. But his knife caught her upper arm and a river of blood fled down her arm soaking the soft short leather pants she wore. Luckily it was her left arm and not her right one which was her dominate one. Skywise did not wait to see if she was still moving, he began his speed attack. He ran around her as fast as he could Ember had not been able to see him when he started and therefore hadn't kept up with him. She was at a dire disadvantage. Including the fact that she had no idea when he was going to attack.  
Unfortunately for Ember she was looking side to side when he attacked and she didn't see him coming straight at her. There was a gasp from the watching tribal members as Skywise's knife drove straight into her stomach. She gasped. To her the world seemed to be in slow motion. She saw the look of shock that crossed Skywise's face. He hadn't thought he would really hit her. She saw the shock change to horror and from horror to disbelief and finally shame. It was like she could read his thoughts.  
"What?! I never meant-"  
In an effort to comfort him she reached her hand up and touched his face all while her life flowed out of her through the knife that he still held in his hand. She tried to smile. In a last attempt to speak she couldn't so she sent instead.  
*It was . . . meant to be. . . I was never . . . really . . . meant to be. . . Chief. Father knows . . . I will always . . . be with you . . . even if not in flesh.* Finally she fell back on the ground and into the black void that have been hovering at the edge of her mind. Then there was no movement from her. Skywise looked around wildly, and there was a startling moment of silence as they left the clearing. That was the way, the one was left behind. Skywise did not look at the chief before him at all even after they reached the new holt. He felt too ashamed.  
  
Back at the clearing Ember body lay not moving on the solid ground. From the trees the long figure watched and waited until she was sure the tribe was long gone. Then softly as she could move she climbed down and entered the clearing. Silently she approached the body. Ember moaned and the elf instantly went still. It became evident that she was completely blacked out and that's when the elf came forward once more. She reached down and felt Ember's pulse. Weak, but it was there. She sighed softly. It was strange to feel another's skin, one of her kind. She looked at her face. It was soft and seemed so young. It was a swift decision that the elf made. But it was one she felt was worth while. She reached her hands so they rested about three inches away from the deep hole in her skin from the knife. Slowly the hole began to mend itself. However half way through she suddenly stopped. A though had occurred to her. And she moved her hands to her eyes. There was a small moan of pain from her patient that lay on the ground and then she smiled and went back to the deadly hole. A few moments later the elf stood up and beckoned to the stunning silver wolf sitting in the clearing with them.  
"Moonstar, Will you carry her back to the cave for me?" the elf's light voice cut through the silence of the still forest. The wolf seemed to know exactly what was being said and she was very willing. They disappeared into the forest leaving behind only the blood on the ground as a tell tale sign that they had been there.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------- Pal: Yeah!! I am happy! I really am. . . 'Cuz I got a LOT of reviews!! Lets see . . . we have a few people to thank. . . #1: LIZ!! Thanks I needed that. I was going through a complete memory loss at the time I was writing this so the tip was greatly appreciated. #2: Crecy!! Nice to know you came back for a second chapter! #3: Debategoddess77: Good for you!! Like I said in my review to you. If you review to me I'll review to you.  
  
Pal: So I wish to make a general thank you to all of you people who reviewed!. . .Uh . . . Buddy? Are you going to say anything? . . . Buddy, Where are you? [Stalks off to find the 'missing' Buddy]  
  
Buddy: [Pops out of the corner] Okay, that's all. Hasta luego, amigos! [Gives salute] Now, what kind of chaos can I wreak on Palsville. . . 


	4. Old friend

not1In a cave a few hours walk from the holt, a tawny red haired elf was doing everything in her power to bring Ember back from her endless sleep. A pack of wolves sat at the entrance to her cave. They had been instructed to warn her should anyone approach. She picked up a plant from beside her, and twisted it. The plant let off a strong and foul smell. She placed the twist under Ember's nose. Her eyes suddenly jerked open. They appeared to be a pale gray instead of their usual brown. Ember's face showed her obvious puzzlement. She blinked her eyes a number of times, but otherwise kept her face blank. The elf leaning over Ember sighed with audible relief.   
Ember's sharp ears picked up the sigh and she spoke out loud "Who's there? Why is it dark? Why can't I see anything?" Ember began to panic. "Wait-What happened? The last thing I remember was... I _can't_ remember anything. Where am I? Who am I? I don't recognize your smell. I don't remember anything... Ember was becoming more and more frantic when she suddenly felt a soft hand touch her shoulder. Then a soft and husky voice spoke, "Calm down, you are going to be fine. I will explain everything after you have had some real sleep, not just unconsciousness"  
"Can you at least tell me my name?" Ember said impatiently. The unfamiliar Elf chuckled.

"After you sleep, fire child, after you sleep. Then I shall tell you all you need to know." Ember, apparently satisfied with this answer, fell back into deep sleep. This time however, the elf knew she wasn't in any grave danger and was content to let her sleep. In the back of her mind she felt Ember's twin brother calling out to Ember.

Suntop sat in the den that he and Ember had chosen together and gathered his thoughts. He could see from where he sat, the form of Skywise. Just out of view from the rest of the tribe, Skywise was pacing hectically as though his life was coming to an end. Actually, he looked depressed. Suntop sympathized with Skywise, who he felt had been acting a bit uncharacteristic since they had come into the forest. To him it felt almost as though Skywise had recognized someone, but Suntop knew that no one else had experienced anything similar. So he was a bit baffled at what was causing this unusual behavior. He knew that Skywise had been a bit unsure of Ember to begin with, but he thought he'd gotten over it. He felt something was wrong, and he fully intended to find out what it was. But that would have to wait. He felt the compulsion to find out if his sister lived. By a unique bond he had with Ember he knew her blood still stirred. For a moment he had thought of the elf that had been there when they first arrived, but he quickly dismissed the thought. There had been no chance for 'Eyes to meet Eyes.'

Surely there was something that he was missing, the question now is what it actually was. Could someone have placed a spell over the elf? Skywise had constantly been as steadfast as the Father Tree, but any one of us have been, or could have been under a spell by Winnowill. Now more than ever, we needed someone with some brains in the tribe.

Suntop shook his head. One must never let a wound go unwashed, lest it fester. There is going to be a great deal of unrest at the counsel tonight. And he for one, was not going to be looking forward to it. He winced inside as he thought about what some of the elders were going to say about this development. Ember had lost the tribe again, and it didn't look like she was going to be getting it back anytime soon. If she even survived.

Suntop watched Skywise for a while and wondered if there was something that he could, or should do. Skywise seemed lost in thought and Suntop was surprised when he suddenly heard Skywise's internal struggle.

--not the way I meant for this to happen! I'd give anything to get her back. There was a mental sigh. Why is it that I always end up being the one hurt? I'm the one with no one to lean on when times are hard! I'm the one that everyone figures is as firm as the Father Tree! I don't want to be that person all the time! Sometimes I just want to be the person that needs someone to lean on.

This has got to be the stupidest thing that I've ever done. Why couldn't I have looked ahead and known that this was going to happen? Mental sarcastic laughter Because I'm not one who predicts the future, Sahva is. God, I wish I could see her. She would be able to guide me on my path. Suntop turned his mind away from the struggle that was going on within Skywise. His own struggle burning strong within his own mind.

From somewhere in the back of his mind something snapped. He felt the stirrings of his tie to Ember begin to be manipulated. He was more than startled, he was hurt. He felt that there must be something he could do. He leaned back into the shadows of the tree, from there he let himself glide away from reality.

The elf looked at the one before her carefully; after Ember had fallen back asleep. She carefully examined the face and waves of hair so much like her own. Her own skin pale in comparison, was of the same texture. The build was slightly different but not by an incredible amount. Instead there was a feeling of blood that beat in time with hers. This small connection was enough for her to know that there was more to the woman that she looked upon.

She stirred briefly from her studious stare when she felt the fluttering touch of another mind coming closer. Her lip quirked a bit on one side. Then she leaned back onto the soft bed of furs that lied next to Ember and let her mind drift away, free from space and time. Once there, she shone like a star in the darkest of nights. But she was not here to pass time and set off toward a smaller light that was calling out to Ember. Knowing that it was Suntop she moved toward him with one purpose in mind.

Suntop felt the light before he saw it. He could do nothing but find himself being drawn toward the light. He heard a familiar voice and was unable to do anything but relax. Uneasy even though he was relaxed, Suntop welcomed this new light, and mind, with open arms as he had done many times before. He found a strange sort of peace that he hadn't felt since before Ember and Skywise's confrontation. He felt a different sort of peace. A loving protective peace.

He knew this peace came from this person that he'd never seen, a shining light that he'd never seen the face of. However in the back of this golden light there was a flicker of darkness, a flicker of sorrow and regret. But before he could tell what it was, it was gone. The light overtaking it and unfolding a great joy. Turning to the light he was doubtful; this light had distracted him from his sister.

"Mentor, One whom I owe many years to, Why have you delayed me in my time of need?" Suntop pressed without the usual formalities. The light wavered ever so slightly, Suntop if he noticed, did not show it.

"Sun child, born of two tribes, I come to you to help you sort your emotions. You tore me from my own pressing matters to relieve the weariness that haunts your heavy heart. There is much you must do to keep the tribes unified, you must not be burdened by your loss. She is in the best possible care. It is not her time to leave the state that you and I are in. This I swear by on my life. Is there anything I can do to help you to understand what I mean?

Silence echoed in the vast reaches of the void that the two beings inhabited. Few had the ability to reach this state, and those that did had no way to keep things from one another. You can allow for such things to be left unsaid for privacy's sake. Suntop understood this as much as the next person. He looked at the light and a thought struck him. It had never bothered him until now.

"Why do you hide behind that light? What is it that you don't want me to see?" Suntop's questions sat on silence for a moment before the light began to fade. He watched as the elf before him appeared. For a moment he was baffled.

"Ember? No, I'm sorry, you're not my sister, but the resemblance is uncanny. You and my sister look so much like each other. At least the way we looked when we were young and naive." Suntop stopped and looked at her again. His eyes in knots of confusion. And yet, behind that there was a glimmer of need to trust his mentor. "How is it that you know where Ember is, Honored One? Do you know the one that holds her in their care?"

For a moment the elf was a bit lost for words. She seemed uneasy and afraid of what was to happen next. Of all the possible outcomes that she had thought of, this was not one of them. As quick as she could think, she made her choice.

"Sun child, perhaps if you were to truly believe that there is more to this world then what you can see and touch, you would believe in those you trust more. I feel that there is much for you still to learn. Perhaps one day you too will know that which you desire most. But until then, I have only one more thing to give you that is of any meaning at all. This is the last and closest thing to my heart and it is the one thing that holds the most power over me."

Suntop felt a slight confusion at first but as she talked to him it began to dawn on him what she was talking about. "My Lady! Don't do that!"

"Suntop, my blood's kin, perhaps there is another way to reassure you that your sister is alive, but at this moment there is no other way that I perceive as being as of any use. I lay beside the one you search for. Do not search for her any longer. Your doing so would endanger your life as well as hers. I say this as the _only_ way that you can possibly understand the importance of what I'm saying." The woman gave a moment of pause and sighed.

"Dear child, I give you the closest thing to my heart and soul. My soulname is Tal." At the moment she said her name the darkness overcame her and she vanished from Suntop's view.


End file.
